Of Heart-aches, Jealousy and Forgiveness
by paige-mcc
Summary: Loren never thought she would be rejecting Eddie's advances; but he made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her by running away&lying to her. She'll make it clear she doesn't want to be played with. Eddie can't understand why Loren is acting so indifferent towards him & why she's hanging around Cameron so much. He's been gone one day & everything is different. *R&R*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Loren Tate was heartbroken. And that's just simply stating the obvious. She gently sat on her bed and stared at her phone. She expected a call from Eddie, but when it never came, she frowned. A sigh of frustration soon followed and she planted her face on the pillow and screamed. The profanities escaping her mouth were muffled by the Navy Blue puffy pillow. Her head surged upwards and she quickly stood up. She was hurt… but soon her scowl faded and was replaced by a distant expression.

She was sad. She was saddened by the fact that Eddie had lied to her. There was no press conference and he left just like that. There was no explanation, no good-bye and not a single phone call from him. Then came Chloe. The conversation with her over the phone was strange… No, it wasn't strange it was quite enraging to Loren because she couldn't believe Eddie had gone back with her, or that's at least how Chloe made it seem.

So he lied, sort of cheated- _But wait, were we ever an actual 'thing?' _thought Loren. Nonetheless, that was enough for Loren to understand that Eddie Duran did not want anything to do with her anymore. And that saddened Loren even more because she concluded that he never actually wanted anything with her in the first place. He was simply using her to get over the heart ache he was going through. It felt like needles being pierced through her heart one by one, when Loren finally said, "I was just some rebound girl."

Loren let out a raspy laugh because she couldn't believe what she is saying. She trusts Eddie, of that she is sure. But she is skeptical about their relationship. Maybe he is not ready? Of course, he still is in a vulnerable state and his broken heart hasn't exactly healed. _But why _lie_? _There needn't to be a reason for Eddie to lie to Loren, yet he did. Loren couldn't comprehend why he would tell a white lie such as the one he told. She just couldn't. He could've just told her he needed some time alone, some space to get away for a while. She would've understood. She would have.

And why didn't he tell her about Chloe? It would have made things better if Eddie had told Loren Chloe came by and that nothing had happened. Which of course, nothing did. But yet, he still didn't tell her. And that pained Loren; she didn't know what to do but sulk in her bedroom and mourn because she had lost the best thing that ever happened to her. At least Eddie Duran was hers for a moment, that's the only bright side of all of this. And then she had to make things worse. Loren didn't mean for it to slip out… It was an unconscious thing and it just happened. _"Love you." I mean, C'mon. He didn't take it that seriously, did he? _But he did and the coward, he ran_._

Loren knew it was unjust of her to accuse Eddie like this. But she was devastatingly heart broken. She didn't like the feeling. No sir, not at all. She wanted nothing more but to extinguish these feelings and be freed from the trance Eddie has her in. And she would do anything to dispose of it and if it meant to run away from them, then Loren would do just that. Run away from her feelings just like Eddie had done.

Because Loren Tate was heartbroken, and clearly she wasn't thinking straight right now.

* * *

Eddie Duran quietly opened the front door of his parents' beautiful bungalow that was located at the front of the beach with an amazing sunset view. He quickly contemplated the scenery before putting his bag and the guitar case over on one of the bedrooms bed. When he was done putting all the groceries where they adequately belong, he slumped down on the sofa and began drinking the beer he had in hand.

He soughed and discreetly shook the remaining content on the bottle. Damn all of this, was his first thought. His gaze shifted back to his phone and he impatiently sat there waiting. But waiting for what exactly? Maybe a call from a special someone? Of course, Eddie knew that was pointless to even think about because after his infamous reply, 'Back at 'cha,' sure Loren would never want to talk to him again. Eddie would be dead right now from mortification. _Couldn't I have thought of a better response? _

Eddie quickly shook his head, attempting to shake all these thoughts away because he came here for a reason. And that reason was to sort his feelings out. He was not running away. No, he was conflicted and confused. He needed to distance himself from all his problems and figure out how to solve them. Because Eddie Duran didn't know what to do pertaining to his current feelings.

There was Chloe- No; there was no Chloe because Eddie made an oath to himself that he would forget about her. Even if they had history, a year is not long to be speaking of but to Eddie that year meant a lot to him, and even if he did actually get to love her once; she's venom. Addicting but she was cunning and Eddie finally understood this. He can't really go back to her after all she did to him. He will never forgive her. He knows now, that she never did love him. She wanted Eddie only for the fame and money and that hurt him. So much that he didn't want to do with love for a very long time.

But then entered Loren. She was special; there was something about her that left Eddie breathless. He didn't know where she came from or where has she been all his life. Surely, if he had met her different time, different circumstances he would have fallen for her regardless. Because Loren made him feel good. He could tell her things he would never had imagined telling someone, not even Jake or Max. He was himself when she was around and he liked that feeling, not to be judged for meek imperfections.

He didn't want to admit it but even before, when he was still with Chloe, he felt something strange regarding the brunette. She allured him. She was beautiful, that cannot be denied. But it wasn't just physical attraction he felt towards her, it was profound and if could ever admit, more sentimental than he could ever imagine. She was genuine, kind and with the voice of an angel, melodic one would say. And her lips… he couldn't really stop smiling whenever the mere thought of kissing her ran through his mind.

Yet, he was still confused. Maybe, he feared that his feelings for Loren were growing stronger by the second and when she uttered those words, he panicked. Yes, he had panicked because he was afraid of his own feelings for Loren. Eddie Duran had run way away from his feelings. And that put him to shame because he felt guilty that he had lied to Loren. He really can't say why he had lied and it's not because he doesn't want to; it's because he doesn't know why. It just slipped, but he was sure Loren would understand. Right?

She had acted strange during their conversation and that bothered Eddie. She sounded distant and hesitant. He didn't really put much mind to it. Eddie sighed and placed the bottle on the table. He leaned forward and rubbed his face. He was tired, fatigue was completely taking over and he gently laid on the sofa. He left his hand resting on his forehead.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, he thought. Because even if Eddie was exhausted, he could feel it. He has only been in the bungalow for a few hours and he was utterly bored. He hissed and rolled over. But a smile soon found way to his lips as a special someone invaded his thoughts.

"Loren," he muttered as he nonchalantly fell into sleep hands.

* * *

**No, this will not be a story of 20+ chapters. It'll be short (8 chapters max). This chapter was basically just setting the story. And I'm actually just testing this, if the story sucks and plummets down badly, I'll stick with first-person-point of views and one-shots. Just know that this is my first time attempting to write this kind of POV. Read and review and I hope you liked the first chapter enough to stick along :). I'll get back to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a Tuesday. Or maybe it was a Friday. Perhaps, it was a Sunday. Eddie didn't know, and he could care less. The past few days have been busy, with its ups and downs, and a roller coaster of events. And keeping track of time wasn't a priority. It never is.

Point being, time was ticking by too laggard. It was taking an eternity for day to pass and night to come. Eddie soughed lightly and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a water bottle and made his way down to the beach.

It was quiet, it was calm. He felt serene, and the paparazzi were yet to know about his whereabouts. He had no worries, except, maybe his only worry was that he couldn't seem to get a certain girl out his mind. And as weird as it may sound, he dreamt of her. She was like a broken record in his head. He could hear her voice, over and over again. And as hard as he tried to disperse her flawless image out of his head, she stayed put.

Not that Eddie minded. In fact, he liked it. It brought some comfort to him and he longed to be in the presence of her beautiful, almost angelic, smile once again. She was lenient and Eddie adored how down-to-earth she was. He liked how at ease he felt whenever she was around.

A smile grazed over his features as he admired the marvelous scenery before him. The sun was setting, any imaginable color was painted over the vast sky, like, it was a canvas of some sort. Violet swirled with orange, yellow, red and there was a hint of blue. Yes, it was astonishing but Eddie could not and would not take her out of his mind.

* * *

To say Melissa was irritated would be perilously underestimating her current feelings. No, she was above annoyed. It's like when you're in your seat, ready for the airplane to take off when suddenly the impertinent brat behind you begins kicking your seat; then there's the person beside you who clamorously snores with their head on your shoulder. Melissa was enraged, but she would hide it. For the sake of her best friend she would, because right now, Loren was irritating her to an unimaginable extent.

"I don't think Eddie is the type of guy to lead on a girl who he was never interested in the first place, Lo."

"Yeah? Well, he did it to me!"

"He's a gentleman, and considerate."

"But he lied, Mel. And then left."

She let out a frustrated suspire whilst Loren continue rambling about Eddie and his lies. "Do you know his motives for lying to you? Can you at least think for a second and come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he left so suddenly?"

"He used me and realized that he had better things to do than have a fling with the rebound girl, and then ran away from her."

Loren stated and Melissa twitched. "Okay, putting aside your feelings from all of this. Can you at least put yourself in Eddie's shoes right now? Just for a second think about his feelings." Loren stared at Melissa. No, she didn't want to hear it. She was being unfair right now, she knew that. But as much as she felt that it was morally right to not judge Eddie before he explained himself, the damage done to her blinded her rationality. She wouldn't have it. Nothing that was said to her now would change her mind.

"Eddie's confused, Loren. He just came out from a tough break-up and he quickly jumped into this one with you. Maybe, when Chloe came over he felt all of the sudden conflicted. But get back with her? Honestly, I'm surprised you would believe that. Eddie is hurt, not stupid. And you need to stop being such a pessimist."

Loren deliberately sat down on one of Mel's chair and sighed. "I don't even know what to think."

"Don't think then. Seriously, you analyze things extensively when you don't need to." Loren sucked on her lower lip exasperatedly. Even if most of her negated to let Eddie in again, a part of her wanted to believe that he didn't mean to hurt her. But he did, and that was enough to blind Loren. She didn't like the pain she felt, it was almost like when Trent left. Because Loren sought to believe that anyone she becomes close to always leave.

"Maybe, you should go see him." Melissa stated cautiously, she waited for her best friend's reaction.

"Go see him?" And it wasn't the one she expected. Incredulous, Loren swiftly stood up and flayed her arms around. "No. I will not go see him."

"Why not? If you do, you guys will talk. He'll spill all his feelings out, you will apologize for thinking so badly of him and then you have a hot make out session on the couch. What's so bad about that?"

"It's a far-fetched idea. I will not go see him."

"Just go talk to him. God, Loren didn't you say that Max even encouraged you to go visit him." That was true, earlier today Loren went over to MK for some interviews that Kelly had booked. It caught Loren off-guard. You'd expect she would be making her way over to the bungalow. But Loren is stubborn when she wants to be, and right now she didn't want anything to do with Eddie. "So?"

"For God's sake, his own father basically told you he liked the idea of both of you together. He shed some light to you and Eddie's relationship. Go to Eddie."

"No."

"Well, why the hell are you so against the idea?"

Loren stayed quiet for moment before she answered, "Because I don't want to go there and get hurt again."

Melissa had to hold her ground for her best friend. Loren was being steadfast and Melissa wanted nothing more but to pounce at her and bring her into realization that she was being the stubborn brat behind her, kicking her seat constantly.

The brat who was running away from her feelings because she didn't want to get hurt. Melissa just wanted to hold her head between her hands and take Loren herself to Eddie because this little scene she was putting was aggravating her.

* * *

It was now dark outside, but there was no sign of Eddie getting up from his current position. He laid flatly on the sand and stared at the starry sky. With a full moon bringing stars along and the waves crashing against the shore made everything nostalgic. He could feel his muscle relax and the cool breeze the ocean provided was numbing. Nonetheless, he felt peaceful.

Yet, he felt like something was missing. He felt incomplete. And it reminded him of the first year he had to endure without his mother, Katy. It was unbearable, actually. The death of his mother brought pain and sadness to Max and Eddie. For a year, Eddie didn't really know what to do but mourn for the death of his mother. Max wasn't any better, but Eddie managed to turn that sadness into inspiration to write. Then came Chloe, but that was something he chose to forget. His mind was solely fixated on one person.

Right now, Eddie felt lonely. He didn't think that coming to the bungalow would bring such solitariness along. He was starting to regret it, but he decided that he would stay here. Because he came with a goal, and that goal was becoming harder to keep.

Yes, Eddie was missing Loren.

* * *

Loren didn't know why she had done it. The thought just crossed her mind and she did it.

She had gotten a good rest, and she didn't want to think much about the fact that it has been a day since Eddie left all so suddenly. She was working an early shift in the café before she went to MK to get some things settled with Kelly about her 'new look.' Loren was busy cleaning the table tops when a certain sandy hair, blue eyed boy walked in with an amiable smile he only reserved for her.

"Hey Loren." The smile stayed put and she reciprocated it. "Morning." It was silent afterwards. She noticed that Cameron sat a table away from the one she was scrubbing. She noticed his eyes staring at her, and he didn't even try to dissimulate. Then hit it her.

She wanted to get over Eddie. Whatever she and Eddie had wasn't there anymore and she wanted to forget about him. Of course, she will always be grateful to him for the fact that he helped her in the music world. She will always be, but she wanted to move on from him. And she knew just who would help.

Loren quickly stood up straight and turned to look at the said boy. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. And the words that came out of her mouth definitely made him want to jump up in victory.

"So how about that movie?"

* * *

**It was almost unbearable writing this chapter. For one, I really hate writing Loren with this kind of attitude. It did get on my nerves, and to think it's my own story. But oh well. Oh the irony with Loren. Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys liked where this story is going! It truly means a lot. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following! :).Oh and don't worry about the speed of the story, I'll get them moving on the next chapter. There will be more action :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max felt sympathy for Eddie when he quickly left to the bungalow to sort out his tumultuous feelings. He thought it'd be good for Eddie to get away for a few days, and leave everything that was troubling him behind. His son was going through some conflict involving Chloe and Loren, and he understood that. Eddie needed to clear his head, and sort everything out. It seemed a good idea to Max _at that time _to leave, but now, it wasn't so compelling to him.

He was starting to regret of reinforcing Eddie's venture to the old bungalow. He was, but he couldn't do anything to stop him now. Whenever Eddie went to visit the bungalow, he tuned himself out of the world. His phone was off, and dumped into the end of his bag. There was not a single television set in that place; it was only Eddie, the beach, and solace.

Secretly, Max had hoped that by sending Eddie off and alone to the bungalow, he would finally realize that Chloe is toxic and Loren… Max would grin and shake his head at the thought of his son and the beautiful Loren Tate together. He liked the idea of them as a romantic couple. Although, he did oppose it at first, the idea wasn't so bad, not after he saw how Eddie looked at her. Eddie's feelings for Loren were as crystal clear as the blue sky on a sunny day. It was so obvious that even Grace, Kelly and Jake had pointed it out.

It was a mundane, hot evening when Loren Tate entered the club for a late interview with Kelly. Max had smiled at her, and she nervously reciprocated it. He watched her curiously as she would avoid his gaze, and he noticed that she looked at bit down. Of course, Max knew why. Eddie had left all so suddenly and he could at least inference that Eddie didn't tell Loren where and why he went away. Max knew his son, and he could understand his rationality and recklessness at times like this. On that note, Loren was still conflicted and hurt from today's event. She didn't want to face Max because it would remind her of why she was so pained in the first place.

It had taken her absolutely by surprise when Max stalled her from leaving and began talking to her about Eddie. She was perplexed, but Max was clear of what he was to do. Give them a little push, he thought. And he told her where Eddie was in the hope that she'd go; and Eddie would realize how much this girl means to him. That was what Max hoped, but Loren was unyielding to her decision.

After Loren left, Max was proud of himself. At that moment, he was happy for his son because he had found a girl who would surely love him for who he is. Loren was kind-hearted, beautiful and warm, and she reminded Max of his Katy. He liked Loren; she was good for his son.

He knew it was the right decision to tell her about Eddie's whereabouts, he felt it was right. He was hopeful that when they'd come back, they would be stronger than before. And when he walked downstairs to his club the next day, he saw Kelly and the crew set up for Loren's photo-shoot. And all his hope tumbled down when Loren stepped into the club, hand to hand with another man.

* * *

Cameron was holding onto that movie Loren had brought up this morning. It took him by complete surprise when she did. But he couldn't deny how happy he felt when she finally accepted his advances. Rejection hurts, he knew that. Put it this way, he had spilled his heart out to Loren before Eddie Duran came in and demolished all his chances of getting the only girl he was ever genuinely interested in. And Loren really didn't let him down easily after he confessed his feelings to her. It was unexpected and a bit off that Loren would suddenly decide to go out with him. Questions surfaced in his head, but he wouldn't question her intentions. Not at all. Because he was happy that Loren gave them a chance.

Cameron liked Loren, and he'd do anything to have her with him.

Walking next to him was Loren, and she wasn't comfortable at all. She was starting to feel a little guilty of what she was doing to Cameron, but all of that faded away when she looked up to see him warmly gazing down at her. She could feel slight dulcitude pouring out him whenever his eyes were on her, and a blush would neatly graze over her cheeks whenever he did so. _I wonder if Eddie ever looked at me like that…_ And she'd find herself thinking about Eddie once again.

Because whatever Loren did, she couldn't stop herself from comparing Cameron to Eddie.

She felt bad, but she couldn't help herself. She did after all fall too deep for Eddie, and letting go of him and her feelings for him wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. And regret hit her again, but what was done was done; and she couldn't bear to reject Cameron again.

But regardless, he will still hate her when all of this is over. Loren knows how badly things will end, and by the tension coming from behind she knew a lot of people would be giving her the cold shoulder for a long time.

Nora and Melissa treaded behind them. They were enraged at Loren. Nora was disappointed in her daughter's decision; she just couldn't believe that her Loren would be acting so childish and irrational. Oh poor Eddie, she thought.

Melissa was aggravated and just plain tired of Loren's attitude towards all of this. To her eyes, her best friend was being unfair and stupid. She'd think that Loren would be more mature about this, but she's doing the complete opposite. And to make things worse, she brought Cameron to the photo-shoot! Melissa just couldn't believe it. She was furious that Loren waited until now to tell her about this. From what Loren has told her, Cameron and her began "dating" a few hours ago. She was angry, alright, because Loren didn't confide to her as soon as she took action of this idiotic decision of hers.

But Melissa, being the one to love trouble, was on the edge of her seat. She was impatient for Eddie's reaction of all of this. She knew that he wouldn't stand aside and let Loren be in another man's arms. Oh no, Melissa knew very well just how much Eddie liked Loren. And as an imbecile Loren was acting right now, Melissa also knew her best friend was stirring up consequences and only two things can result from all of this: jealousy and someone was bound to get hurt in the end.

* * *

The photo-shoot went by smoothly. Though Nora did put up a fight with Kelly's new look for Loren, she had to give in at the end. She was still appalled at the sudden change of her daughter. But she felt a little bit at eased when Loren assured her that it was only her look changing and not her. Melissa was enjoying every bit of the shoot. Loren looked hot, and she could tell everyone agreed by the stunned expressions on their faces. Cameron couldn't keep his eyes away from Loren, and he didn't want to either. And when she walked towards him, and smiled shyly, he was at loss for words.

Nora sighed frustratingly. Melissa fumed irritatingly. Max looked abashed and he hurt for Eddie; and of blissful wishing, hoped that his son would just barge through that door and pushed some sense into Loren. Kelly was stunned, but returned to look at her client's photos.

After everyone left, and the club was clean from the photo-shoot; Max quickly began dialing Eddie's number. He was trying to reach him, a hopeless attempt because every time he'd call, he was sent straight to voicemail. He sighed, finally giving up. And he comprehended just how bad things will get after Eddie comes back because Max knew his son; and he understood just how irrational he got when jealousy took over him.

Oh no, Eddie Duran would not stand aside and watch Loren Tate be in arms of another. He will never allow that.

* * *

Though Eddie had lost track of time as soon as he got to the bungalow, he could tell a day had passed since he last saw Loren. He knew because the sun had gone down twice, and rose once. Night time had lurked a long time ago, and he felt solace over power him. It was 4 a.m. and he was lightly strumming his guitar as he sat on the arm of his chair. His face was composed of a serene expression, and his body seemed relaxed. Although he seemed to look at peace, he wasn't.

His mind was consumed by raging thoughts of Loren. And that's all he thought about. Her and only her.

Eddie didn't mind at first, but as the image of her never left, he was becoming more and more anxious to see her again. And his heart skipped a beat as another scene of her came rushing back.

The now tense man abruptly stopped strumming the guitar. He sighed, and suddenly stood up. He placed the guitar on its case; took out his bag and began dumping all his belongings in it. It was an unconscious act; he didn't know what came to him. "To hell with it," he murmured. But as her face, her laugh, her smile, and her kisses hit him violently, he was sure of what he was to do.

He was going back because Eddie couldn't stand another day without seeing Loren again. One day away from her was enough for him to finally apprehend that it has been her all along. What took him so long to realize this was a question he couldn't answer. Why he was still here and not there with her, he will never understand.

And Eddie drove off. It was four in the morning, and a two hour drive, but he didn't care. He needed to see Loren again.

A hundred and sixty miles separating her and Eddie, Loren fidgeted uncomfortably in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep because she couldn't stop thinking of him. And it wasn't Cameron who constantly gloated her mind. No, it wasn't him. It was Eddie. He was the cause of why she couldn't close her eyes; he continually barged in without her permission. And she'd continue to move frantically.

As much as she wanted to get over Eddie, she knew that was impossible. She knew how crazy it was of her to even think that she could. But then she remembered what he did to her, and that was enough for her to dismiss any thoughts convincing her to forgive Eddie. Even though she was still delusional, deeply within her, she let the images of Eddie in and a small smile appeared on her face, and she fell asleep with Eddie in her thoughts.

* * *

**In this chapter I just wanted to get Eddie going (so basically it's not three days, I thought it over and changed the plot). It will be back and forth with Loren and her feelings. As obvious, Cameron will be the main problem. And I won't be using Max's, Nora's, Melissa's, and Cameron's point of views a lot in this story considering of how short it is. Next chapter will be more Eddie-Loren POV centered (a lot will be going on). Anyways, thanks for all your awesome follows, and your feedback! **


End file.
